6th_airborne_division_sopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Formations
Infantry formations are an essential part of the 6th Airborne, they are employed as often as possible to ensure the sections (and platoon) minimise exposure to enemy fire (and explosives such as IEDs and mines), aid control of the section's movement and maximise the effectiveness of the section's firepower through orientation and clear orders. Formations require you to listen out for orders from your section leader (Corporal) or section second in command (LCpl), you also need to maintain spacial awareness and the positions of your other section members, don't get too bunched up and remember if you halt, there is no harm to find cover that is close to you. Lastly you must remember to always check your sectors, as a member of a section you are responsible to keep yourself and your other section members alive by looking out for possible contact and calling out when the time arises. Spacing between members of the section is essential to minimise the effectiveness of enemy fire, if you are tightly clumped then you are a prime target for anything from a rifleman to a machine gunner, one burst and three or four of you could be on the ground. However with appropriate spacing between each man, you greatly minimise the threat of incoming fire and explosive devices, if you do come under contact spacing should ensure no more than one or two people are hit, if that. ---- 'File / Column Formation' This is the most simple of the formations and is most often used in areas where contact is not expected to occur at the front, the column is best suited to for patrol operations where there is a possibility of flanking contact as well as mines and IEDs (Improvised Explosive Device). This formation is often used as a 'spring-board' to other formations and is very easy to control, one man follows the next. Remember, each man is responsible for a sector, look to your left and to your right if you are in the middle of the formations. The point man will always look front and guide the formation whilst the rear man checks the rear ever 30 seconds to a minute, depending on contact and AO. 'Herringbone Formation' This is a simple static formation used when gearing up and waiting to set off. It keeps a section in a small ordered formation with a 360-degree field of view with each member facing left or right except the point man who faces front and the ‘last man’ who watched the rear. In the herringbone it will be common for the IC to check radios, gear and double check the order of march. Remember if you are the second man in the formation, you always face off left, remember the old saying "the 6th is never right". The herringbone is also employed if we are boarding transport such as Chinooks or trucks and is also employed during a platoon briefing if it is required for the section to move out quickly. It is however very rarely used in the field due to the inherent danger of being so tightly clumped up. 'Staggered Column' The staggered column is similar to the file formation but splits the formation into the two separate fireteams making up the section; Charlie and Delta. It is most often employed along roads or built up areas and there is an emphasis on covering the flanks rather than the front but also has ability to respond to fire from the front. The staggered column is also easy to control and maneuver due to the fireteams being split into two simple columns. 'Extended / Skirmish Line' The extended line is employed when the section and or platoon is assaulting a target/position to the 12 o'clock (front), it ensures everyone has a clear field of view to the front and can respond to and suppress contact to the front. It also has a small profile when viewed from the flank which is beneficial, although the extended line does make it difficult to respond to contact from the flank, for this reason the section automatic rifleman (AR) are placed on the each flank of the line to provide so flank protection. 'Arrowhead / Wedge Formation' The arrowhead or wedge formation is most often employed in open areas where contact is expected from both the front and the flanks. The formation takes the abilities of the extended line and staggered column and roles them into one with the ability to have the whole section respond to contact at the front, and a fireteam responsible for covering the flank. The arrowhead can also quickly move into an extended line when preparing for an assault. 'All Round Defence (ARD)' The ARD or All Round Defence is a 360-degree, static defensive formation employed to cover all around the section’s position. An ARD is called if the section is required to half for some time, or when the section needs to seize an area where the direction of contact is unknown such as a building or HLS (Helicopter Landing Sight). However the ARD is not effective when under constant attack and is mainly employed when either in the open, a defensive position or when the section is stationary for a short period. 'Echelon Right / Left' Used when contact is expected from the right (echelon right) or on the left (echelon left), it can also be employed in a platoon arrowhead formation providing flank cover for the platoon. It also easily move into an extended line covering either the 12 (or 6) o'clock of the formation or the flanks (6 / 9 o'clock).